09 Października 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:15 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 5/13 - Zakochana policjantka; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:05 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 6/13 - Miłosne igraszki; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:55 Złota sobota ; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1354; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1742 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1877; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Na własne oczy - A Fe, czyli polski śmietnik 43'; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 18 - Jabłka - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4523; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4524; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Marek Edelman - pożegnanie; relacja 17:35 Klan - odc. 1743; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1355; telenowela TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1878; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kajtuś - Płatek śniegu, odc. 6 (Snowflakes); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - Nowa policyjna opowieść (New Police Story (Xin jing cha gu shi)) - txt.str.777 122'; film akcji kraj prod.Hongkong, Chiny (2004) 22:40 Miecz prawdy - odc. 6, Słuchający (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:35 Życzenie śmierci 2 (Death Wish 2) 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1982) 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Pechowa rodzinka (The Martins) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 30 ost. (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:25 Z lotu ptaka - odc. 6 (Vu du ciel - odc. 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Odludek 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 15/26 Bibi i Mikołaje (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Bibi und die Weihnachtsmänner); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 134 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15 10:55 Koło fortuny - odc. 141; teleturniej 11:30 Cogito - Nad Niemnem - odc. 1/4; serial TVP 12:30 Cogito - Syzyfowe prace - odc.1 "1883" 52'; serial TVP 13:30 Cogito - Język filmu - Kadr; felieton 13:45 Język filmu - Ujęcie; felieton 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 122 Otrzeźwienie (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Down to earth)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:00 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 12; serial TVP 16:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (78) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (filmowe obsesje Romana Polańskiego, Warszawski Festiwal Filmowy) 18:30 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów ; widowisko rozrywkowe 19:00 Zagadkowa blondynka - (2); zabawa quizowa 20:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - (18); zabawa quizowa 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 379 Dar od losu; serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (18); zabawa quizowa 22:35 Kocham Cię Polsko - (18); zabawa quizowa 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Czas na miłość - Miłosna ruletka (Waking up in Reno) 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:00 Między złem, a złem (Torn Apart) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:16 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08.45 Tygodnik regionalny 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:39 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:43 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Uroczystości pogrzebowe Marka Edelmana; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Uroczystości pogrzebowe Marka Edelmana; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat ; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Kronika miejska Katowice 17.00 Kronika miejska Siemianowice Śl. 17:17 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 17.30 Aktualności 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualności - gorący temat 18.10 Sport 18.25 Pogoda 18.30 Nasz reportaż 18.45 Wokół nas 19.00 Tygodnik regionalny 19.15 Z archiwalnej półki 19.25 TV Katowice zaprasza 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:52 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 78; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Pogoda 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:34 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Wstęp wzbroniony (Denied Entry); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:12 Forum - wydanie 78; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:54 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:13 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:17 Info Świat ; magazyn; STEREO 03:28 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 03:37 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 04:01 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:11 Info Świat ; magazyn; STEREO 04:22 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:54 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:12 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:54 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News Odcinek: 100 7:00 TV market 7:15 Wielka wygrana Odcinek: 589 8:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 106 Sezon: 5 8:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 107 Sezon: 5 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 290 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 291 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 36 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 37 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 103 Sezon: 3 11:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 228 13:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 108 Sezon: 5 13:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 109 Sezon: 5 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 962 14:45 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 14 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 104 Sezon: 3 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 292 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 293 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 963 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 20:00 New York Taxi 21:58 Polsat Boxing Night - news (w przerwie filmu) 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:15 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 3 23:15 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 4 0:15 Carmen 2:30 Nagroda gwarantowana Odcinek: 317 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 312 4:30 Zakazana kamera Odcinek: 509 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 182 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1165 Sezon: 7 11:35 Salon gry 12:10 Mango Telezakupy 12:40 Sąd rodzinny 13:40 Detektywi 14:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:55 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 183 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Shrek Trzeci 21:55 Krwawy diament 0:45 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 4 1:45 Nocne granie 3:05 Uwaga! 3:25 Rozmowy w toku 4:20 Nic straconego 5:35 Uwaga! TV 4 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 68, Meksyk 2006 7:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 8:55 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 95, Meksyk 2008 9:55 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 29, Hiszpania 2003 11:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 30, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 69, Meksyk 2006 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 96, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Włatcy móch - Ksionżka moim pżyjacielem - odc. 84, Polska 2009 20:30 Selekcja - odc. 5, reality show, Polska 2009 21:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 6, Australia 2008 22:05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Poradnia małżeńska - film erotyczny, USA 1:05 Porwanie Artemidy - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 2:55 Montreux Years 2005 - odc. 3, koncert 3:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:49 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 2; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dwa światy - Odc 16/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Skarby nieodkryte - .; program edukacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Kultura nie zna granic - Sześć Złotych; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2009 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1349; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1727; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:35 Świat według błazna; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - (17); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Na obraz i podobieństwo; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Rowerowi odkrywcy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Afisz; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Marek Edelman - pożegnanie; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Kultura nie zna granic - Sześć Złotych; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1349; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - Gra w słuchanie (The listening game); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:00 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1727; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (78); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 374 Pogoda na jutro; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Trzy dni bez wyroku; film sensacyjny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 "Zapatrzeni w siebie" - piosenki Marka Grechuty (28 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Koncert Galowy); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Skarby nieodkryte - .; program edukacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1349; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - Gra w słuchanie (The listening game); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1727; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 374 Pogoda na jutro; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Trzy dni bez wyroku 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Lucyna Zabawa, Jerzy Bończak, Witold Pyrkosz, Edward Lubaszenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Marek Edelman - pożegnanie 05:15 "Zapatrzeni w siebie" - piosenki Marka Grechuty (28 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Koncert Galowy); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Kultura nie zna granic - Sześć Złotych; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio w TVS 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Gwarek 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do VIPO 12.15 Telezakupy 13.05 Dyżur - radio w TVS 14.00 Radio na wizji - muzyka i informacje 16.00 Silesia informacje 16.20 Premiera 16.50 Informator miejski 16.55 Made by Silesia 17.30 Pilot 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.10 Mija dzień 18.45 Silesia Informacje 19.00 Koncert życzeń 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Koncerty 21.00 Kino prawdziwe: Jak przed wojną cz. I 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.10 Premiera 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Premiera 01.20 Made by Silesia 01.45 Mija dzień 02.15 Silesia informacje 02.30 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Koncerty 04.45 Mija dzień 05.15 Silesia informacje (powt. wyd. gł.) 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Sposób na życie 06.45 Telezakupy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku